


Sunny Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Day Off, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Mornings, Picnics, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s a beautiful day, and Ryo doesn’t want to waste it by staying home. Dee is less enthusiastic.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 131: Sun at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Staring out the window, Ryo blinked in the unexpectedly bright light; that had to be what had woken him. “Dee, wake up!”

“Hrm?” Dee mumbled unintelligibly from beneath the covers. All that could be seen of him was the top of his head. “Wassamatter?”

“The sun’s shining!”

If Ryo was expecting any sign of enthusiasm from his lover, he was destined to be disappointed; all he got was a grunt. That was Dee though; as far as he was concerned, days off were to be savored, starting by sleeping as late as was humanly possible. 

Normally, Ryo was willing to indulge him; they both worked hard and opportunities for lazy lie-ins were all too rare. Today though, with the sun shining brightly in a clear blue sky after weeks of grey skies and too much rain, the last thing Ryo felt like doing was sleeping. Good weather shouldn’t be wasted.

“Come on, lazybones!” Moving from the window, Ryo jerked the covers back, laying his partner bare aside from the sleep pants he was wearing. Dee grumbled, eyes tightly closed, fighting against being woken even as one arm flailed for the covers to pull them back up again. No chance of that, Ryo dragged them right to end of the bed where Dee wouldn’t be able to reach them unless he sat up. 

Cracking one eye open he gave Ryo a disgruntled look. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Ryo grinned down at his lover.

“It’s our day off!” The protest was almost a whine.

“I know, and it’s already almost nine; you’ve slept long enough. This is the first good weather we’ve had in weeks and I’m not letting you sleep through it.”

“Heartless bastard.”

Ryo snickered. “Shower and dress, then we can have breakfast.”

Dee’s stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food. “Fine, but I’m not gonna shave.”

“Suit yourself.” Grabbing some fresh clothes, Ryo headed out of their bedroom towards the apartment’s other bathroom.

“Wait, you’re not gonna shower with me?”

“If I do that we’ll be there until noon; I know what you’re like.”

“This day just keeps gettin’ worse.”

“Lighten up, look at that sunshine!”

“Hmpf.”

Barely an hour later they were in the car on their way to Central Park, a packed lunch and a picnic blanket in the backseat, the cooler loaded with ice and soft drinks. If anything the sun seemed even brighter now.

Parking and piling change into the meter, they set off across the grass to find a good spot, far enough from other people to allow some privacy, with a tree to provide shade. Spreading their blanket out, they settled down to enjoy what passed for fresh air in New York.

Ryo sipped ice-cold soda straight from the bottle and sighed with contentment.

“Aren’t you glad to be out in the sun instead of cooped up in our apartment?”

Dee’s only reply was a soft snore.

Shaking his head, Ryo got out his book and settled in to read.

The End


End file.
